A Dragon's Love
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: Natsu a element dragon slayer...a lion spirit who is abondaned by leo...with strawberry blond hair...seductive green eyes a charming toothy grin... a lovable idiot...he happans to save erza when she young yet they have memory loss...with the mark of a dragon (the icon of skyrim) on his right eye...will he win the heart of erza?
1. Fun at the beach

A Dragon's Love

Disclaimer i do not own Fairy tail Chapter 1

_Natsu's phov_

_8 years ago..._

_To be honest, i really don't know when it started...was it when i met her at the Tower of Heaven for the first time? When we locked eyes...her beautiful soulful honey brown orbs...sets my insides on fire...when i saw her crying...my heart ache...that stupid __**Jellal**__...taking credit for her last name when i'm the one who suggested it... her beautiful scarlet hair...i'm the one who stood up and took the blame...not __**him...**__when she was about to get hit by magic...i scarificed myself...all i remember was roaring when i saw __**Jellal**__ throwing her on the ground and i black out...Erza Scarlet...I love you..._

**'Huh? A new Member?'**...and there stood a girl...a really beautiful girl...her shiny scarlet hair...confident brown eyes...and her scent...OMG! Strawberry scent...ooohhh...w..what? it seeems that someone's talking to me...

**'i said, do you wish to join Fairy Tail?'** said the female...she seems familiar though...**'A...Aye! i** **wanna join this guild!**' i replied...what could i do? stand there like a idoit? ' i am erza scarlet. you?'

"**Natsu Dragneel at your service my lady.**' she smiled...SHE SMILED! YED! YES! YEs...huh?

**'That's...an instresting birth mark you have there...**' ooohh...i touched my mark...a mark of a dragon( like the one of skyrim) which is over my eye(right). giving her a toothy grin i said ' **well i am a DRAGON SLAYER!' **


	2. Accidental Marking

i do not own fairy tail

A Dragon's Love

Chapter 2

**_now this is the real start, just before the whole tower of heaven thingy...the first chapter was just a sneak peak...anyway thanks for all your support mina! Gomen!_**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

_It was a peaceful day, families were enjoying the wonderful breeze and females were suntanning while the males were oogling at them..._

_not too far away is our favourite STRIPPER, COSPLAY PRINCESS, SKY PRIESTRESS, TITANIA and our all-time favourite...SALAMANDER, were enjoying the beautiful day too...except their idea of fun was:_

_1) have Gray to freeza the entire ocean_

_2) have natsu melt the ice to chunks_

_3) have wendy blow the chunks to shore, ignoring the screams of innocent by-standers_

_3) have erza use her Heaven-Wheel armour to do target practise_

_4) do the same as what erza did with the rest of the chunks remaining with the gang_

_5) repeat it all again_

_The beach was soon deserted in courtesy of fairy tail's " **strongest** " team._

" OI! MINA! wasn't that fun eh guys?" bellowed natsu. " this is the only time where i will agree with you flame brain!" gray just could not help but throw in any insult. " WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PERVERT?" a Massive tick mark appeared on natsu's head. "OH, SO YOU WANNA GO EH? FINE WITH ME!" as gray was preparing he's ice-make, and natsu his fire dragon iron fist, a demonic aura was sensed. " **What do you think you are doing? "** natsu and gray cringed and practically flew to each other side and embrace his counter part. "o...OOH NOTHING ERZA! WE WERE JUST SHOWING HOW GREAT OUR FRIENDSHIP IS AIN'T WE NATSU?!" " AYE!"

Lucy sweat-dropped," here comes happy number 2..." Somehow natsu just can't take his eyes off erza...he swallowed hard when his eyes fell on her impressive bust. Erza in a bikini was the dream that all guys want to have. Even gray seemed to oogle at her and that did not sit well with natsu.

"_ what? what is this feeling i have? could this be jealos...jelly...jelouse...jealousy? jealous of the STRIPPER? impossible...but i have this stirring in my tummy every thime i see erza...could it be...nah...immpossible...how on earth will i fall for the Almighty Demon Titania? even the question seems crazy... but she seems familiar though...as if i saw her before joining the guild...ooh, she looking at me...her beautiful honey brown eyes...her beautiful pink lips...i wonder how they will feel like...i must be soft...like the cloud...sof- ACK! SNAP OUT OF IT! I CANNOT HAVE SUCH TOUGHTS ABOUT MY NAKAMA! IF ERZA CAN READ MY MIND, I AM SOOOO DEAD!"_

" Natsu...NATsu...NATSU!" Natsu was snapped out of his daze..." eh? w-what?" Erza sighed...what was she going to do with him? but he was sooo cute, just like the first time she saw him...she felt like she saw him before he joined the guild...but that's impossible...is it? Anyway he's imature attitude bring warmth to her heart...and he's smile is ALWAYS contagious...soon she'll be smiling too...Natsu always seems to bring out the best of people...

"_ hmmmm...his strawberry blond hair seems soo wild and fierce...i wonder how it would feel? problably soft...like his fierce, honest and seductive green eyes...Wait...WAIT...did i just say seductive?! NATSU? AARRGGHH! i must have read to much of the ' Icha-Icha ' volume...sigh...this must be a feeling made on impulse...yes, that must be it...a fleeting feeling that will disappear soon I can't really afford to think about this while jellal is still...anyway..." _Erza cleared her throat, ' all right guys, we're meet back at the casino at about 8 sharp! don't be late!' Erza barked out orders like a commander giving orders for war. " AYE SIR!" was all she got before a trail of dust represent where the gang was last standing. Erza had a ghost of a smile on her face as she chuckled 'they never change, but I will not have it any other way.'

Little did they know that this was probably the last day that things would be normal between Natsu and Erza.

**oh yeah! thanks for reading guys! i shall leave you with a cliffhanger MUAHAHAHAHA! AYE SIR!**


End file.
